Threats
by TheRobinsNest
Summary: Luthor meets Richard for the first time. Creepy Lex.


**Threats **

**Note:** Wrote this right after reading Forever Evil Issue 2. Creepy Lex.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own.

**Summary:** Luthor meets Richard for the first time.

**Warning:** Some uncomfortable things being mention about a child, but it's only one sentence and Lex generally being a creeper. Also its one in the morning here, my spelling is probably off. Just hopefully this makes sense.

* * *

Luthor had learned early on that threats made to Bruce Wayne were of no value. The man (though gifted in the areas of negotiation and charm and the brilliance of a businessman) was too dim to pick up on the undertones of a personal threat. His blue eyes always held the simplicity of a man in a daydream, and the threat was usually brushed off. It was the way the other billionaire could fey off threats with a laugh that Luthor no longer bothered to manipulate the other man. If Bruce Wayne did not prove his stupidity by showing up on the first page of gossip magazines every week with an arm around a busty woman Luthor would have deemed him a genius, a man of equal value and someone he could lure in to the idea of partnership.

Unfortunately as it stood, Luthor did not need a sex-obsessed fool to baby sit. Besides even if idiots were the easiest to manipulate, they were the easiest to give in to betrayal. Furthermore, the only way to threaten someone was using the man's feelings and for all of Bruce's smiles, Luthor had already realized that Bruce was not one to show true emotion to anyone. At least not one Luthor could use against. Bruce who was a glutton for woman, fame and fine food showed no personal interest in anyone and with those odds Luthor realized that Bruce Wayne would remain as he was. Sure he was portrayed as a generous philanthropist but attacking orphaned children or hospitals would not exactly benefit Luthor himself. So instead he was left to deal with the man's ambitions and dreams and going about his days with the fool. With thoughts lost to the man in front of him Luthor lifted his head to the door as the sound of running footsteps entered the private office.

"Bruce!" A jovial voice interrupted the babble of the man across from him as a tiny boy entered the office and straight into said mans lap. Luthor gave a tight smile at the young boy, the nine year old who he had remembered Bruce had adopted quite a few months ago and who had become a permanent fixture on Bruce Wayne's side in magazine pictures. Luthor had always believed the boy to be a pity adoption and excused it as the billionaire trying to do some good by adopting a poor circus brat after the boy's parents fallen to their death.

It was the first time Luthor had seen the boy in person and ironically, the boy though of no blood relations to Bruce looked almost identical to him.

He was a small child, and looked even younger than the 9 years that Luthor knew he was. With inky black hair that fell gracefully around his face, his large shining blue eyes softened by the long lashes and pink lips pulled up in an excited grin. In all Luthor could not deny that the boy looked like a little doll.

"Dick!" Luthor watched Bruce greet back and expected the man to pat the boy on the head and send him away as many business fathers did in their world. He did not expect the man to pick up the child and position him on his lap, with the child straddling his thighs as he looked up at his guardian with wide eyes and continued to talk.

Luthor watched in amazement as the boy babbled on, stealing all of Bruce's attention from their meeting. He watched the way Bruce had encircled his arms around the petite boys' waist, a parental instinct to protect the child from falling that Luthor was sure Bruce was not even aware of. Bruce's once dazed blue eyes were focused on the boy a small sincere smile on his face as he listened to the story that Luthor was sure was of no importance.

"Look Bruce look!" The little boy whose hands had circled around the man's neck pulled back as he held something tightly in his fist, Luthor tilted his head to peek at what the boy was showing the other man and spotted a white tooth still a little bloody as the boy gave a grin showing the gap the tooth had left.

"I told Alfred to come straight here because I wanted to show you." The boy finished giving a shy smile, a contrast to the bright and open smile he had run in with." Was that ok?" He asked, turning back shyly to peek at Luthor, embarrassed that he forgotten to acknowledge the other man.

"Hi Mr. Luthor." Any other time Luthor would have been annoyed at being interrupted and ignored, but the building revelation that the boy had opened up to him had his head spinning, that and at least the boy was polite, even if he did in run in and interrupt their meeting. Well, it was no time lost, in truth his mind had been wondering whilst Bruce had been spewing nonsense to him, he was actually a welcome interruption as Luthor had got a glimpse of the man behind the fool.

"Hello Richard." He greeted back as he remembered the name of the boy in the papers. He noticed that Bruce had finally remembered where he was.

A light knock was heard before a throat was cleared and an old gentleman stood in the doorway dressed very sharply in a standard suit, the man had a cap in his hand which was held to his chest in apology.

"My apologies Master Bruce, Mister Luthor, but young Richard here was very adamant to showing you his lost tooth."

Before Bruce could answer him Luthor stepped into the conversation.

"It's no problem Mr. Pennyworth; times like these are important moment in a child's life, is it not?" The butler nodded stoically before turning to the child still in his employers lap.

"Come now Master Richard, we've intervened long enough. Have you apologized to these gentlemen?" The child's eyes widened before he shook his head. Lex watched as Bruce carefully lifted Richard from his arms to set him on the floor before the boy turned to him eyes turned down in embarrassment as he toed the floor.

"I'm sorry for interrupttin' your meeting Mr. Luthor."

"It's quite all right, Richard, your father and I were about to finish." He smiled inwardly at the way the other man stiffened across from him but waited for one of them to deny it.

The boy only nodded before walking toward the butler, a small plan began to take bloom in his mind as the child and butler disappeared after a last wave.

"I'm jealous Bruce, you have a boy like him to look forward to when you go home, they do say that raising a child bears one of the most wonderful blessings."

"Thinking about having your own?" The other man questioned jokingly, but that didn't fool Luthor, he could still feel a small tension set on the others' shoulders, almost like he was cautious of him. Maybe the man wasn't as much of a fool as he thought.

"No, I'm too much of a worry wart," he continued "kids always seem to be getting into trouble."

"Not Dick, he's very well-behaved." Bruce answered immediately his eyes turning to the door where Richard had left. Luthor smiled inwardly at the bait being taken, knowing how parents would not be able to deny boasting about their children.

"Yes, but even well behaved children can't avoid it falls and accidents, or being kidnapped.." He listed as he watched the tension in the man's shoulders tighten as his jaws began to clench painfully. 'Huh so even the idiot got that threat'. He supposed this was the perfect time, if he had threatened the boy a few months ago, it might not have this much effect, as the two probably have not bonded then. Now though…

It was probably the elation he felt that Luthor kept on, wanting to poke at the man after years of having to deal with him.

"And Richard is such a pretty child, human trafficking of children is very widespread, especially in Gotham. I' m sure you've heard the horror stories of those barbaric establishments. Richard would be very popular with his looks and-" A loud thwack interrupted his words as the other man had slammed his hands on the chairs handles, a look of pure anger shining through those usually dazed eyes.

Lex held back the gleeful smile trying to push its way on his face, it was a good thing he had mastered the emotions he was feeling to stay hidden.

"I do apologize if I upset you Bruce. I meant no harm." He bowed his head slightly before looking up once more, "I believe we can finish this contract later." He stood with Bruce copying his movements as they stood eye to eye. He held out a hand and waited as the other man took it, his grip much tighter than when he was greeted with earlier.

"I'll walk you out." Bruce insisted leaving no room for argument as he turned and walked ahead leaving Lex no choice but to follow. Lex walked behind the man and studied the stiffened broad shoulders, no longer was there a carefree step to his gait. Instead it looked like a man with a purpose. It was fascinating, he only saw this side of the man when they were competing with each other on a shared interest, but even then, the man would crack a joke and laugh annoyingly at it.

Once they reached the ground floor, the familiar ring of a cell phone was what brought them to a halt as they stepped out of the elevator. Lex watched as Bruce grimaced as he eyed the screen and answered it with a curt greeting, his eyes never breaking his gaze.

Lex stood by waiting for the phone call to finish but from what he could gather it seemed important, probably enough so that he was needed back in his office immediately if the hand tightening around the device was any indication.

"You don't have to go as far as my car Bruce, I know my way around." He reassured, though he didn't think it did any good. Bruce nodded anyway before walking back in the elevator.

Luthor turned, still feeling the burning gaze of the other man when he heard a giggle from the ground reception desk. He turned to the other side of the room to see Richard chatting enthusiastically with the woman behind the desk and Lex quickly made a detour.

He glanced back once more to see the elevator closing and Bruce walking forward to stop the doors. It was too late, and the last thing he saw were the blue gaze of a man with murder in his eyes.

He walked toward the child ignoring the greeting of the receptionist as he laid a gentle hand on the boys head.

"Hello Richard." The child looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hi Mr. Luthor, are you done with your meetin' with Bruce?" The boy smiled brightly. What a stupid child. Why else would he be down here?

"Yes I have, tell me Richard, what are your plans for the day?" The boy frowned as he put on his thinking face, Lex thought maybe he should coo over the child but frankly he never really found children that endearing.

"I was gonna go home and do my homework, but Bruce promised that we'd go out and watch a movie." At this the child turned back to him with another smile. We're children this happy all the time?"What about you Mr. Luthor?" The child asked sincerely. Luthor lifted a brow; no one ever took much interest in what he was doing, well, besides the big blue hero back in Metropolis who took too much interest.

"Oh paperwork, the usual boring adult things." The boy giggled as he swayed side to side showing his need to move.

"You're funny Mr. Luthor, you shouldn't be working too hard or you'll go bald." At this, his smile faded, "oh." He paused blushing when he noticed that Luthor had no hair to lose."Sorry that's what Bruce always says."

Luthor couldn't help it, he laughed. It was no wonder Bruce kept the child, such candid attitudes expressed without ill intent was refreshing. Maybe there was something to this adopting thing after all, though he didn't think _any _child would do.

"I must be working too hard then." The boy opened his mouth but was interrupted by a throat clearing. Lex turned to see the boys' caretaker behind them as he stepped out of the way. He did not miss the look the other gave him, it was slight, but Lex could tell that the butler did not have much of a fancy toward him.

"Mr. Luthor, I'm sorry once more for disturbing your conversation but Master Dick and I must be heading out soon."

"Of course, sorry to delay you." He turned back to the child once again laying a heavy hand on the boys head, ruffling the tresses gently, "Good bye Richard." Richard gave another smile before he ran to the waiting man, once again chatting loudly to the neutral face. Lex watched as the older man chided the child about his dirt covered apparel and a suggestion of a bath. The boy answered playfully with an 'Aw man Alfie, I don't wanna bath.'

Once they were out of sight, he looked at his hand where moments ago had been on the boy. It was fascinating, how that child whose neck he could so easily break could change a man who Lex thought immovable in his ways. He continued to look down at his open palm before curling the hand into a tight fist, a smile playing on his lips.

Well, things were going to get a lot more interesting.

**END.**

* * *

**End Note: **I hope this was ok…I had written it out on a whim, and for those reading "In my sons eyes" I promise you that I am working on it, I've just come out a little blank on some parts but the next two chapters have practically written themselves. So hopefully I can find time to type them out and post. However, my job has been kicking my butt real good this year so even I'm not sure…


End file.
